


Jim Alone

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim indulges in some alone time in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Merry Month of Masturbation 2012](http://mmom.livejournal.com)

Jim stood alone in the shower, head bowed beneath the weight of the water gushing over him. His hair was flattened against his scalp, curling over his forehead, in wet little clumps. He inhaled and felt the heated air suck down in to his lungs, cloying and thick with the smell of coconut scented soap. He leant one hand against the tiled wall, and allowed the water to cascade down his back, pummelling against his shoulder-blades in soothing swathes.

His mind wandered over thoughts of Bones, hazel eyes watching him constantly. Sometimes the doctor’s gaze was tempered with concern, whenever Jim turned up in his Sickbay, at still other times, Bones’ eyes were filled with anger for the same reason. 

Jim’s mind shifted again, to the times they spent alone in Jim‘s quarters or in Bones‘. Then, Bones’ eyes took on a different hue, hazel shades turning darker with shared lust. Bones’ accent came back to Jim, then, easily remembered and familiar, drawlingly soft and gasping as they made love, lips parted, head thrown back, eyes firmly closed against the backwash of pleasure they were sharing. 

Jim murmured out a note of arousal as his dick began to stiffen and he kept his mind upon the other man, and the way that Bones gave him lazy smiles when they were alone. The doctor became a different man in the bedroom, away from the constant stream of missions and patients and the countless times spent upon baiting Spock. Instead, Bones became gentler, loving and Jim often got to see the man behind the grumpy frown, the man he knew he was in love with.

He moaned again, as he lost himself completely to the sounds and sights of Bones in his mind’s eye and for an all too brief moment, he thought he caught the scent of Bones against him, his distinctive cologne and the smell of the other man beneath it all. Jim wrapped eager fingers around his cock and began to stroke, huffing breaths breaking through the constant stream of water now battering against his turned up face.

He continued leaning against the tiled wall for support with his free hand, as he stroked harder, faster, more desperately at his cock. He envisioned Bones’ lips upon him, wrapped tight and hot against him, and he moaned loudly into the gushing wet silence of the bathroom.

He felt his time coiling closer, pin-pricks of starburst pleasure coiling beneath his navel and he stroked harder, fingers moving erratically now against himself. He thought of Bones spread out against his bed, languid eyes closed in sleep, his body relaxed in long lines. He imagined Bones’ way of saying - I love ya, m’dear - in whispered hushed caresses against his ear and Jim came hard, Bones’ name heavy upon his lips and bouncing back at him from the tiles. He stroked himself through his climax, head bowed now, eyes open and sightless, finally stopping when he was left weakened and sated. 

He remained beneath the shower for some time afterwards, soothing away the last of his arousal and removing all scents of sex from his skin. Finally, he stepped from the shower, and towelled himself dry. He dressed in his captain’s uniform, before striding from the bathroom, stopping only once to check the towel-dried chaos of his hair and to check upon the neatness of his uniform. Finally satisfied, he strolled out of his quarters and towards the Bridge, whistling happily as he did so.


End file.
